Traditional video software systems allow an object to move in a 2-D or 3-D environment. In traditional 2-D environments, the object will be navigated by a user where the user can move the object in the X and Y directions. As the object moves in the environment, the object can encounter certain objects disposed within the virtual environment. For example, the object may encounter a hill, bridge, river, wall, or even another object.
Most software environments create these terrains during development of the environment. That is, a developer will create the various maps and objects on the map that a main object will encounter. However, some software environments allow users to be their own developer and allow them to create particular objects and entire environment terrains.
In software environments that allow the user to create their own objects or environment maps, the software environment will typically allow users to select objects to place onto the terrain or to “draw” the objects on the screen. This allows the user to draw particular objects that will be a part of the environment terrain.
However, this “free drawing” mode allows a user to create any objects that may not make sense in certain portions of the terrain or may cause the software environment to function unnaturally. As such, it is desirable to have a drawing method that takes into account these drawbacks.